Noche sin Luna
by Maryel Tonks
Summary: Edward amaba a Bella más que a nadie en el mundo, dejarla por su bienestar no fue fácil y vivir sin ella durante meses fue más que un martirio.Spoilers de Luna Nueva
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

**Edward POV**

No sé en qué momento mi peor pesadilla se convirtió en realidad, si era un día cualquiera, bueno no cualquiera, era el cumpleaños de Bella, un día muy feliz para mí aunque para ella no, desde la mañana que nos vimos en el instituto estuvo de malas, cosa que me esperaba ya que me amenazó para que no le comprara ningún obsequio de cumpleaños y se molestó bastante cuando Alice le comentó de la "pequeña" celebración que íbamos a hacer en la casa; pero nunca imaginé que todo se saldría de control.

En el momento en que Bella se cortó aunque solo fue una simple gota de sangre la que broto, eso desato la pesadilla. Los pensamientos de mi familia se desbordaron haciendo un caos. Pero uno es particular me hizo ponerme alerta, cuando escuche los pensamientos de Jasper solo tuve unos segundos para reaccionar, aunque ahora que lo pienso mi reacción no fue la más acertada, por estar concentrado en Jasper no puse atención a la fuerza con que avente a Bella para quitarla del camino y ella fue a dar a la mesa haciéndose más daño y provocándolo aún más, si no hubiera sido por la reacción de Ross y Emmet no habríamos controlado a Jasper.

Sin contar con la gran ayuda de Carlisle para curar a Bella en la casa, bueno así lo quiso ella. Lo que más me atormenta en no haber podido sostener su mano mientras la curaban, que sintiera mi apoyo y compañía, pero de verdad era una agonía estar ahí parado oliendo su dulce sangre. Me sentí derrotado cuando tuve que ceder a la petición de Bella y Carlisle, para que fuera a hablar con Jasper,

Para tranquilizarlo pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, el dolor y la impotencia que sentía eran muy grandes para que él no lo notara y que mis palabras la reconfortaran. Salí de la casa para tratar de tranquilizarme y buscarlo después. Al cabo de10 minutos fui a buscarlo, lo encontré a unos 10 km. del río.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bella? Edward

-Bien, Carlisle la está curando, se le incrustaron muchos vidrios en la herida del brazo

- Lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa, debería de tener más dominio después de tanto tiempo de llevar este estilo de vida.

- Si es verdad, pero sé que es más difícil para ti por tú pasado

- Eso no es una justificación, pero su sangre es…

-Si lo sé es demasiado tentadora para su propio bien.

-Eso tampoco es una excusa para mi comportamiento, estoy realmente afligido y no solo contigo y Bella, también con Carlisle y Alice; en estos momentos estarán pensando lo peor de mí y con justa razón, tal vez estén arrepentidos de haberme aceptado en su familia. Alice debe de estar avergonzada de mi debilidad, yo sé cuanto significa Bella para ella y que ahora este herida, no me lo perdonará, ni yo me puedo perdonar.

-Por favor Jasper –lo interrumpí - no digas tonterías, sabes perfectamente que para Alice eres lo más importante y que no existe nada que pueda separarla de ti. En cuanto a Carlisle, entiende y perdona estas "debilidades".

-Sí, y ¿ tú? Podrás perdonarme y Bella, no tengo cara para verla de frente

-Ella me pidió que te dijera que no está enojada contigo… y yo sé que es algo más fuerte que nosotros, no te preocupes ni te atormente más.

-Entonces ¿por qué te estás atormentando tanto?

-Ya sabes que mi mayor preocupación es que Bella salga lastimada a causa de lo que soy y hoy se hizo realidad ese temor, no solo por ti, también por mí, ese empujón que le dí le hizo más daño que cualquier otra cosa. Siempre tengo que estar atento a mi fuerza cuando estoy con ella, un simple descuido puede ser fatal, hoy lo comprobé, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ella.

-¡Hey! No te sientas así, todo lo que paso hoy fue terrible, pero tendremos que se más cuidadosos para que no se repita.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Me siento tan mal, tan impotente…

-Sé lo que sientes mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar – me sonrió ligeramente Jasper.

-De acuerdo, tú también sientes mis emociones- le sonreí levemente, para después suspirar – se supone que yo debo animarte a ti y no al revés.

-Somos hermanos recuerdas, en las buenas y en las malas. El simple hecho de que vinieras a hablar conmigo me hace sentir mejor.

-Me alegra escucharlo, voy a regresar a la casa para ver como está Bella, ¿quieres que lo diga a Alice que venga?

-No es necesario Edward- contestó la dulce voz de mi hermana

-No sé porque no me sorprende que llegues en el momento justo-

Nos sonreímos ligeramente, y Alice me dijo:

-Carlisle está por terminar de curar a Bella, será mejor que te des prisa. Y deja de atormentarte, la decisión que estas tomando no es la mejor "para nadie".

-Gracias Alice- le contesté con un poco de sarcasmo y fastido al no poder tener ningún plan secreto para ella.

Cuando llegue a la casa, escuche la conversación que estaba teniendo Bella con Carlisle acerca de mi transformación y mi postura sobre el alma, sé que ella lo minimiza y realmente no comprende mi punto de vista, cosa que reafirme cuando escuche esta conversación.

Cuando me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa mi cabeza realmente era un caos, con todas mis ideas revueltas y sin saber que decir en este momento. Fue Bella la que no soporto más y rompió el silencio, sabía que no entendería mi estado de ánimo ni mucho menos las ideas que tenía en ese momento.

Mi argumentación sobre cómo sería mejor su vida si su novio fuera un simple humano, no ayudaron ni a ella ni a mí, pues al mencionar a Newton (que realmente no sé porque fue el primero en el que pensé) Bella estalló de indignación y no llegamos a nada.

Pero ella no tenía idea de lo cerca que estuvo de perder la vida, ya fuera por causa de Jasper o por mí, pero yo sí y no soportaba la idea de perderla a causa de lo que soy, realmente no culpaba a nadie solo a mí, si yo hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para alejarme de ella desde un principio nada de esto habría pasado. Recordé los acontecimientos con James y pensé que ya solo eran un mal recuerdo, que ese peligro estaba muy lejos de nuestras vidas.

Ya en su cuarto me percaté de su incomodidad a causa de la herida, estoy seguro que no se quería quejar por no hacerme sentir mal, pero sus gestos no me pasaron desapercibidos. Fui por un par de analgésicos para que pudiera dormir sin tantas molestias, a pesar de sus protestas.

Antes de dormir me pidió que la volviera a besas, puse en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella, memorice la textura de sus labios y su sabor, porque sabía que ese sería nuestro último beso. A pesar de eso mientras la veía dormir estuve debatiéndome si era lo mejor que podía hacer por Bella, mi debate interno duró toda la noche, pero finalmente me convencí, lo más apropiado era dejar que Bella hiciera su vida sin mí, que tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar su vida sin peligro a que su propio novio pudiera herirla. Lo mejor era que yo me fuera lejos.

A la mañana siguiente Jasper y Alice se marcharon a Denali, fue un poco difícil convencer a Jasper de que Alice lo acompañara y que fueran con Tanya, pero al final lo logramos, así yo estaba un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que no estaba solo y vagando por quien sabe dónde.

La decisión de irme seguía fija en mi mente, aún no sabía cómo comunicárselo a mí familia y mucho menos a Bella.

Comunicarle a mi familia mi decisión fue algo sumamente difícil, los reuní a todos cuando regresé de la casa de Bella:

-Tengo algo que decirles, es muy importante y me gustaría contar con su apoyo he tomado la decisión de dejar a Bella e irme lejos de aquí

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, yo esperé su reacción. La primera en sobreponerse fue Esme

-Pero Edward ¿por qué? Si Bella es el amor de tu vida, has cambiado tanto desde que estas con ella que pareces otra persona

-No lo ves Esme, esa es la razón por la que me alejo; Bella es lo más importante que tengo y no puedo soportar, ponerla en peligro cada que la beso o la abrazo, no entiendes el tormento que es para mí estar con ella y tener que medir con que fuerza la tomo de la mano, la abrazo o la beso. El ponerla en peligro simplemente por lo que soy, por lo que somos.

-Lo que sucedió fue un accidente, ¿lo sabes no?

-Sí pero eso no cambia las cosas, no cambia lo que somos, lo que soy.

Carlisle fue el siguiente en hablar:

-Edward creo que es una decisión precipitada, y antes de que me digas otra cosa te pido que lo pienses por unos días, reflexiona si es lo mejor, tal vez exista otra solución menos drástica.

-No creo que cambie de opinión…

-Por favor Edward solo te pido que te tomes unos días para que reflexiones y si eso es lo que quieres te apoyaremos y nos iremos todos.

Cuando termino de hablar, la mirada enfurecida de Rosalie fue de Carlisle hacia mí.

-No veo la necesidad de que todos nos vayamos a otro lado solo por las inseguridades de Edward y mucho menos por una insignificante humana…

-Rosalie –Dijo Esme- contrólate y no seas grosera con tu hermano, tenemos que apoyarlo en este momento que más nos necesita. Además no tienes porque quejarte, ya que se supone que tú estás en la universidad.

Rosalie me lanzó una mirada furiosa pero ya no continuó discutiendo.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie- le dije a Esme, quien me miró sorprendida –no veo la necesidad de que todos se vayan con migo…

-Eso es algo que está fuera de discusión- dijo Carlisle- y no solo es por ti, también es por Bella; imagina como se sentiría si nos quedamos, sería más difícil que superara la separación, si se da el caso es mejor una ruptura limpia, así es más fácil que sane.

La idea de provocar que toda la familia se mudara se agregaba a todas las preocupaciones que tenía en ese momento, pero era algo que podíamos discutir después. Lo más importante en ese momento era mi decisión de alejarme de Bella y por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba otra solución, sabía que le haría mucho daño pero también tenía la esperanza de que se olvidara de mí y pudiera rehacer su vida, pues la mía estaba destruida pues no existía posibilidad alguna para sanar, ella era lo mejor que había tenido en casi cien años de "vida" y sabía que estar sin ella sería insoportable pero estaba dispuesto a sufrir con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Lo siento Carlisle he tomado la decisión y aunque lo piense mil días no cambiaré de opinión, no les pido que abandonen su vida, solo les pido que respeten y apoyen mi decisión por favor –

- Hermano- dijo Emmett – sabes que aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión te apoyaré. Aunque si hubiera algo que te pudiera convencer para que cambies de opinión...

-Gracias Emmett, pero no lo hay – tuve que interrumpir a mi hermano, ya no soportaba estar ahí.

Ahora fue Alice la que habló.

-Estas cometiendo un grave error Edward, nos vas hacer sufrir a todos, esto no va ha salir bien he tenido una visión…

-No, no digas más y te pido por favor que ya no veas en el futuro de Bella, tenemos que dejar que siga adelante sin entrometernos.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y poniendo una cara obstinada se quedó callada.

La mirada de dolor que me dio mi familia me rompió más el corazón, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, estaba convencido de que era lo mejor, aunque no lo pareciera, para Bella

Los siguientes días con Bella no fueron los mejores porque yo estaba decidido a mantenerme distante y así irla preparando para la separación. Pero no quería alargar demasiado las cosas, pues así sufriríamos más los dos

En casa ya estaba todo listo para partir, Carlisle había dicho en el hospital que nos mudábamos porque le habían ofrecido un gran trabajo de improviso en los Angeles y la decisión debía de ser tomada de inmediato. Alice y Jasper se fueron después de que hablamos, días después lo siguieron Rosalie y Emmet; solo estaban Carlisle y Esme, que se quedarían para esperarme y así partir los tres juntos, sabía su verdadera intención, estaban ahí para apoyarme lo cual agradecía infinitamente, no sabía como me iba a sentir cuando lograra convencer a Bella de que lo nuestro no podía continuar.

Antes de que llegara a la escuela sonó mi celular, era Alice, lo cual no me sorprendió ya estaban avisados de que llegábamos hoy en la noche a Denali, hasta había tardado en comunicarse con migo, ha es verdad había apagado mi celular para no hablar con ella y que tratara de convencerme de no irnos.

-Hola Alice –

-Edward, por favor no hagas esto, hablemos antes…

-No, es algo que ya está decidido y no voy a cambiar de opinión –

-Está bien, entonces voy a ir a hablar con ella para despedirme y decirle que siempre podrá contar con migo como su amiga que soy-

-No Alice, lo siento pero te prohíbo que vengas, lo único que lograrás es empeorar las cosas y se lo pondrás más difícil a Bella, es mejor que pierda contacto con todos nosotros.-

-Pero Edward, por favor déjame despedir de ella es lo menos que se merece …

-No Alice y no insistas, adiós estoy por llegar al instituto en la noche hablaremos.-

Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome desesperado y dudando por primera vez si realmente era lo correcto lo que iba hacer, viendo el dolor que iba a causar mi decisión, no solo en Bella o en mí, sino también en la mayor parte de mí familia.

El ver llegar a Bella en su vehículo, sentí un vacío en el estómago, aunque mi decisión no había cambiado eso no la hacía más fácil.

Sentía el dolor de ella como mío y me dificultaba pensar en cómo decírselo, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, se lo tenía que decir hoy.

En el almuerzo Bella me sorprendió sacando la cámara fotográfica que le había regalado su padre, y le pidió a Jessica que tomara unas fotos de todos los compañeros. Era como si quisiera tener un recuerdo de ellos, como si pensara irse o tal vez que nos iríamos los dos, estaba en un error.

Cuando termino el día, el cual fue sumamente largo, le pedí a Bella que si podía ir a su casa en ese momento, ella accedió. Antes pensaba echar una carta al buzón para su madre, me ofrecí a llevarla yo porque así ahorraría algo de tiempo, no quería retrasar el momento del adiós más de lo necesario.

El trayecto lo hice rápido a pesar de haberme detenido en el correo y llegue antes que ella. Le sugerí que fuéramos a dar un paseo por el bosque para hablar, pues tenía que regresar a su casa a borrar las huellas de mi existencia.

Al detenernos me habló con gran firmeza en la voz:

-Esta bien, hablemos –

-Bella, no vamos- le dije, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire. Vi la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro

-¿Por qué a hora?

-Es el momento adecuado, no podremos seguir por mucho tiempo aquí. En el trabajo, Carlisle se hace pasar por un treintañero pero no puede ser así por siempre-

-Cuándo dices nosotros… - susurró

-Me refiero a mi familia y a mí –

Su respuesta no me sorprendió.

-Entonces voy con ustedes –

-No el lugar a donde vamos no es aptó para un humano

-El sitio apropiado es el lugar en donde tú estés –

Esta conversación no estaba funcionando, tendría que ser más drástico si esperaba que por lo menos dudara de mi amor y tal vez tardaría varios días en convencerla.

-No te convengo-

-No seas ridículo, eres lo mejor de mi vida-

-Mi mundo no es para ti-

-Lo que paso con Jasper no fue nada, no tiene importancia-

-Es verdad, es algo normal, dado nuestra naturaleza-

-Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre estarías con migo, recuérdalo- me dijo con desesperación.

-Solo si era bueno para ti, pero ya no lo es –

-No, esto es por mi alma ¿verdad? Carlisle ya me haló de lo que piensas, y no quiero mi alma si tú no estás con migo, es más es tuya, haz con ella lo que quieras.

Me sentí impotente y desesperado, con cada palabra me hacía dudar de mi decisión. Después de un momento traté otra estrategia, una muy vil, pero esperaba que diera resultado.

-Bella, no quiero que vayas con migo- le dije fríamente, sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, pude ver cuando la comprensión de lo que realmente le estaba diciendo llego, el dolor infinito en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Tú… no… me quieres? -

-No – le conteste de nuevo con la mayor frialdad que fui capaz.

-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas- dijo con tranquilidad, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

-De cierta forma te he querido, pero me cansé de intentar ser lo que no soy, humano, he permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento.

-No lo lamente por favor- me dijo con convicción.

-No me convienes Bella- invertí mis primeras palabras dándoles otro sentido. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras a pesar de haber abierto la boca, pero después me dijo.

-Si eso es lo que sientes –

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no podía permitir que mi dolor saliera a flote y derrumbara la muralla que había logrado construir.

-Quiero pedirte un último favor, si no es mucho pedir- le dije con gran pesar, pues al ver el dolor en su rostro tuve miedo de que atentara contra su vida. –No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿entiendes? Es por Charlie él te necesita de verdad –

-Lo haré –

Me aleje un poco de ella antes de hacerle una última promesa:

-Te haré una promesa a cambio, no volveré ni te hare pasar por esto otra vez. Podrás retomar tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido – Vi como iba desfalleciendo pero en este momento ya no había marcha atrás.

-No te preocupes, eres humana y olvidaras con rapidez, el tiempo cura todas las heridas

-Y tú- me preguntó – ¿me olvidaras?

-No, pero no te preocupes los de mi especie nos distraemos con facilidad – le sonreí a pesar de que eso era la menos que quería hacer en eso momento – No te molestaremos más, no te preocupes.

Abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa y dolor al comprender lo que le había dicho.

-Todos se han ido, solo yo me quedé para despedirme de ti –

-Alice se fue sin despedirse- su dolor era tan intenso que se podía palpar

-Ella quería despedirse pero la convencí de que no hacerlo, una ruptura limpia es lo mejor. Adiós Bella- le dije mientras me alejaba lentamente de ella.

-Espera- me pidió con agonía en la voz.

Por lo que no pude resistirme a darle un último beso en la frente, fue tan rápido y ligero como el roce de una pluma y después corrí desesperado hacia su casa, dando un rodeo, para cumplir con mi promesa.

Ya en su casa quite las fotos en las que salía yo y guarde los regalos que le habíamos hecho, mi familia y yo, por su cumpleaños. Iba a llevármelos, no sé lo que me impulso a palpar debajo de su cama y descubrir una tabla suelta baja su cama, ahí puse los obsequios y las fotos, la deje igual que antes y baje dispuesto a irme y dejar mi corazón atrás, pero algo hizo que me detuviera a escribirle una nota a Charlie para que supiera en donde se encontraba, obviamente falsifique la letra y firma de Bella.

Al terminar salí rápidamente de su casa con el corazón destrozado, pero sabiendo que en el bosque había otro igual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

**CAPITULO 2**

**EDWARD POV**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que me marche de Forks, no puedo decir con exactitud cuántos, ya no distinguía el día de la noche todo me parecía tan oscuro, tan repetitivo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de mi familia para levantarme un poco el ánimo no podía, todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor me ere tan lejano y ajeno, como si yo estuviera dentro de un burbuja que me aislaba del resto del mundo. Aunque esto no impedía que viera el sufrimiento de mi familia, bueno Rosalie estaba más bien enojada y no paraba de insultarme con sus pensamientos y decirme que si "estar sin ella era tan doloroso regresara y listo", pero no podía se lo prometí como iba a regresar, lo había hecho por ella para que estuviera a salvo, para que dejará de desear ser un monstro y tuviera una vida humana normal, que formara una familia con varios hijos; inmediatamente saque de mi mente esa idea, imaginarla en brazos de otro me ponía muy mal, más de lo que ya estaba.

Incluso Tanya había desistido de estar con migo, después de intentar varios días que conversáramos o que saliéramos a pasear, yo no tenía animo de hacer nada quería quedarme en mi habitación tirado pensando en mi Bella y sufriendo por ella. Eleazar también había hablado con migo para tratar de que cambiara mi estado de ánimo o mi decisión (lo que fuera más fácil) pero yo no iba a dar marcha atrás a ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba convencido que mi decisión era la correcta aunque me estuviera matando.

Tan inmerso estaba en mis pensamientos y en mi dolor, que no escuche a Alice acercarse.

-No sé porque tomaste está decisión si todos estamos sufriendo por ella, no puede ser buena.

-Alice por favor no necesito un sermón en este momento, era lo mejor para ella, para que pudiera gozar de una vida plena sin riesgos ajenos a su naturaleza y espero que no rompas tu promesa y no veas en su futuro.

-Sabes que solo te hice esa promesa para que dejaras de molestarme a cada segundo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ella, ya es bastante malo haberla dejado a su suerte y no tener ninguna noticia de que está bien

-Ella me prometió que no iba a hacer nada tonto como atentar contra su vida.

-Si, eso es lo que ella te dijo, pero tal vez fue en un momento de aturdimiento, no sabemos que tanto signifique esa promesa después. Las cosas pueden terminar muy mal para ambos Edward.

Me levante rápido molesto y dolido por la conversación.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Alice y no sé qué te hace pensar que me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Espera, no te vayas era otro asunto el que quería tratar contigo…

-Dime de que se trata.

-De Victoria…

Me sorprendí, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue una visión de Alice…

-La atacó o la está rondando- le pregunte con el pánico reflejado tanto en mi voz como en mi rostro.

-No, tranquilízate, pero no has pensado que puede estar enojada por lo que le hicimos a James. Deberíamos de buscarla, solo para vigilarla de que se encuentra en un lugar seguro, tanto para Bella como para nosotros.

-Tienes razón, no sé porque no se me ocurrió antes, es más tendría que haberla buscando antes de deja a Bella, fui tan descuidado.

-No te tortures, estabas pensando en otras cosas y tomando decisiones difíciles en eso momento- me consoló Alice, sonriendo y dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Como tu hermana es mi deber estar contigo y pensé que saber que Victoria no está cerca de Forks sería bueno.

-Bien le avisaré a Jasper para que te acompañemos.

-OK

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, me pondré en marcha ahora mismo, podrías decirle a Carlisle lo que pasa y que estaré en contacto con ustedes en cuanto sepa algo-

-Espera, no tan rápido, no como crees que voy a dejarte ir solo, ya había visto tu reacción así que ya estamos listos para acompañarte, aunque creo que deberíamos cazar antes para tener fuerzas en caso de algún imprevisto

-¡¿Qué? No crees que es demasiado que toda la familia me acompañe…

-No es toda la familia, solo Jasper, Emmett y yo, nos están esperando para ir de cacería y salir lo antes posible.

La sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía Alice en su pequeña cara fue tan contagiosa que no pude resistirme y también sonreí.

-No sabes como me alegra verte sonreír.

-¿Tienes una idea de por donde podríamos empezar a buscar a Victoria?- le pregunte cambiando el tema deliberadamente.

-Sería bueno empezar donde la vimos por última vez, en Seattle, tal vez ya tenga tiempo que no está ahí, pero en un buen comienzo ¿no crees?

-Si me parece bien.

Nos dirigimos a la casa para despedirnos y emprender el viaje. Nuestra primera parada fue en el bosque cercano para alimentarnos y después ir directo a Seattle, una vez ahí planeábamos dividirnos para abarcar más territorio, Emmett vendría conmigo pues Alice no se separaba de Jasper y menos en estas circunstancias.

Cuando llegamos solo pasaron unas horas para encontrar su rastro de no más de un día, a las afueras de la ciudad, inmediatamente le marque a Jasper para que se reuniera con nosotros, lo que me dijo me sorprendió: ellos también encontraron su rastro al otro lado de la ciudad y era más reciente, decidimos seguir el rastro cada pareja por su cuenta para ver a donde nos llevaba, si teníamos suerte podríamos dar con ella.

Emmett y yo estábamos desconcertados parecía que estábamos en un laberinto, el rastro no parecía llevar ninguna dirección definida, zigzagueaba por la ciudad. Llevábamos dos o tres horas en esto cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, de tantas vueltas que dimos no nos percatamos que este era el rumbo que estaba tomando el rastro, saque de nueva cuenta el celular para llamar a Jasper y decirle donde estábamos y preguntarle en donde estaban ellos, en ese momento escuche los pensamientos de Alice, se lo dije a Emmett y fuimos a donde estaban ellos.

Los cuatro estábamos intrigados con el proceder de Victoria, seguimos el rastro dentro del aeropuerto, lo cual era difícil debido al constante flujo de personas y de la limpieza que se hacía en el lugar, aun así había un débil rastro que se dirigía al mostrador de los vuelos internacionales. Al parecer estábamos en un callejón sin salida si había tomado un vuelo no tendríamos ninguna idea del lugar de destino, lo que podía ser un alivio porque eso indicaba que Bella estaba a salvo.

-Bueno esto resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaba- comentó Emmett optimista como siempre.

-Tienes razón pero me sentiría más tranquilo se tengo la seguridad de que en verdad Victoria ya no está en el país.

-¿Pero cómo lo vamos a averiguar?- dijo Alice –sabes que puedo ver el futuro pero no el pasado y por más que lo he intentado no la veo.

-Además ¿sabes la cantidad de vuelos que han partido de aquí a casi todo el mundo? – preguntó Jasper un tanto desanimado.

Era una situación realmente difícil, si tan solo pudiéramos revisar las listas de pasajeros tal vez tuviéramos una pequeña oportunidad.

-Si tuviera acceso a una computadora podría revisar las listas de pasajeros.

-¿Por qué no nos esperamos a que sea de madrugada para que el personal y los pasajeros estén más cansados? – sugirió Alice.

-Si es buena idea, y Jasper podría ayudarnos a poderlos un poco más somnolientos- sugerí yo.

-Ok pero solo serian unos cuantos minutos para no levantar sospechas.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el plan. Mientras y revisaba las computadoras los tres vigilarían.

Revisar las listas de pasajeros fue más fácil de lo que pensé; la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado por una vez, la recepcionista estaba adormilada y Jasper la aturdió un poco más. Necesité de cinco minutos, todos mis conocimientos en computación y mi velocidad de vampiro, logre localizar a Victoria en un vuelo hacia Río de Janeiro, Brasil, afortunadamente no utilizó un nombre falso, eso si hubiera puesto las cosas difíciles.

A pesar de todo algo no me gustaba, todo el camino a casa estuve pensando qué podía ser, estaba muy inquieto y no puse atención a lo que mis hermanos decían, escuchaba su tono entusiasta pero no podía compartirlo.

Cuando estábamos en la casa dejé que ellos platicaran la historia a Carlisle y Esme, quienes se alegraron del resultado de nuestro viaje.

-Es un gran alivio saber que ella no va a estar cerca de Bella, por lo menos no está en peligro- comentó Esme aliviada.

-Si aunque es algo extraño, cuando nosotros eliminamos a James esperaba que Victoria actuara de alguna forma contra nosotros, no entiendo del todo porque se fue – dijo Carlisle con su gran lógica.

Al oír sus palabras todas las piezas encajaron en mi mente y me preocupe.

-Eso es exactamente lo que no entiendo.

-Tal vez se enteró de que nosotros no habíamos marchado de Forks y ya no hubo motiva para que siguiera allí, además de que sabe cuántos somos y no se arriesgaría a atacarnos estando en desventaja numérica. –Dijo Carlisle para tratar de tranquilizarme.

-Sí pero no es normal que un vampiro olvide su venganza, más si se trata de su compañero- insistí.

-Es verdad pero tal vez no la olvidó, solo la está posponiendo y salió del país para refinar su plan o algo por el estilo – sugirió Alice, al notar el pánico que estaba sintiendo. –Tratare de ver que está haciendo pero no te garantizó nada, antes no he podido verla pero puede ser porque estaba ocupada en otras cosas-

Trate de tranquilizarme con las palabras de Alice pero tenía que hacer algo para estar seguro de que Bella estaba a salvo.

Después de esta conversación todos empezaron a dedicarse a sus actividades, ya estaba decidido que la siguiente semana iríamos a New York, Carlisle ya tenía un nuevo trabajo, Jasper y Alice se habían inscrito a la universidad, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett pensaban tener una nueva luna de miel a Europa. Yo todavía no decidía que hacer, me sugirieron que me inscribiera a la universidad pero no estaba de ánimos para estar rodeado de humanos con las hormonas al cien y mil pensamientos románticos en sus cabezas, ni con mi familia era capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo, aunque trataba de ocultarlo sé que no lo lograba y no necesito ver sus pensamientos para saberlos, sus miradas llenas de compasión y dolor lo dicen todo.

El sufrimiento que tenía lo podía comparar con el que sentí en mi transformación, a pesar de que ya transcurrieron nueve décadas es un recuerdo que no se puede borrar.

Hay eventos en nuestra existencia que nos marcan de forma definitiva, el conocer a Bella fue una de ellas, la más importante en varios sentidos: el encontrar una sangre tan apetitosa para mí, un manjar irresistible solo lo había conocido por los pensamientos de Emmett, pero no se acercan ni remotamente a lo que sentí cuando la olí por primera vez en el instituto, todo pensamiento lógico fue suplantado por el instinto de depredador, fue en ese momento que me sentí 100% vampiro, sin el menor signo de humanidad. El controlarme para no matarla fue un enorme reto, fue el negar lo que en realidad soy, dominar mis instintos, al hacerlo me sentí fuerte, dueño de mí , esto fue tan importante que por un momento deje de ser un monstruo .

Y lo que me dejó una huella más grande e importante fue el haberme enamorado de ella; antes sabía lo que era el amor filial pero nunca este sentimiento tan abrasador y todos los sentimientos secundarios que trae consigo como los celos, la necesidad de estar con ella todo el tiempo, de saber qué hacer y que piensa (claro que esto solo es una expresión), todo esto era totalmente nuevo pata mí. Conocía estos sentimientos porque los había leído o visto en el teatro y recientemente en películas, pero nunca los había experimentado, era como una brisa fresca en un desierto, así estaba mi corazón seco, muerto en más de un sentido.

Amara a Bella mejoró mi existencia en más de un sentido, pude al fin comprender el amor y la pasión que existe en cada miembro de mi familia, y por todo esto era necesario y devastador dejarla: necesario porque ella tenía que seguir con vida, sabía que sufriría pero tenía la esperanza de que saldría adelante y continuaría con su vida. Devastador, porque ahora que conocía el amor ya no podía estar como antes, a ver la vida aletargado viendo los minutos pasar sin darles importancia, sin valorar esos pequeños momentos que van formando la felicidad.

Estar con ella fue maravilloso, cada minuto lo atesoro en mi mente y corazón como joyas preciosas, cada beso, aliento, caricia, me era indispensable para seguir viviendo.

-Edward – me llamo Carlisle tan alto que me sorprendió, cosa muy rara en mí.

-Perdón Carlisle me decías algo-

-Llevo varios minutos tratando de llamar tu atención-

-Bueno ya lo has logrado, ¿qué pasa? –

-En dos días partimos a New York, te aviso porque veo que no has empacado nada aún.-

-Creo que no voy a ir con ustedes-

Carlisle me miró unos minutos, suspiró y me dijo

-De acuerdo, creo que estar aquí te sentará bien, tal vez si convives más con Tanya puedas olvidar a…

-Por favor no continúes – lo interrumpí – no me voy a quedar aquí, prefiero estar solo durante un tiempo, espero me entiendas, no puedo seguir con ustedes estropeando su vida por mi actitud, sé que todos están preocupados pero esto que tengo es algo que no voy a superar, lo que siento por ella es demasiado fuerte, no quiero ser un estorbo en sus vidas.

-Por favor Edward tú nunca serás una carga para nosotros, somos familia y estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

-Gracias, pero en verdad necesito estar solo

-Te entiendo, ¿a dónde piensas ir?

-A Brasil, quiero comprobar que en verdad Victoria está ahí.

-Eso será bastante difícil es un país muy grande.

-Lo sé pero quiero mantenerme ocupado en algo y tengo tiempo de sobra.

-Si es lo que quieres o necesitas, te apoyo y sabes que los demás también aunque no lo demuestren, solo te pido que te mantengas en contacto con nosotros de vez en cuando.

-Gracias Carlisle, mantendré el contacto. Cuando lleguemos a la casa se los diré a los demás.

-Sí, aunque no te sorprenda que Alice ya se te haya adelantado.

* * *

><p>Gracias a "Diana MCullen" e "Iga Emo -12" por sus comentarios, a mí también me parece una etapa muy triste de la historia.T_T<p>

Esta historia va a ser cortita y como ya la tengo avanzada espero no tardar en actualiza. ;)

Saludos y besos a todas (os) los que me leyeron aunque no dejen comentario ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EDWARD POV**

Tres días después de mi conversación con Carlisle, me encontraba en Río de Janeiro buscando un lugar donde quedarme por una larga temporada, la verdad es que no tenía intención de regresar con mi familia en varios años.

Me decidí por un barrio a las afueras de la ciudad, para nada lujoso pero con la privacidad que necesitaba, además de que estaba cerca de la selva por la que podía salir a cazar sin levantar sospechas de mis vecinos. Aunque no tenía que preocuparme por ellos sus actividades no eran legales y lo que menos querían era relacionarse con alguien ajeno a su banda, esto era muy conveniente para mí, yo tampoco quería relacionarme con humanos.

Es noche di un recorrido por el centro de la ciudad y los al rededores del aeropuerto, no encontré ni un solo rastro de Victoria, lo que no me sorprendía con tanta gente que circulaba por este lugar el rastro podía desaparecer además de que ya tenía varios días de su llegada, seguiría buscando no me importaba recorrer todo el país, tiempo era lo que tenía de sobra.

Pero había días en que cada minuto era una carga para mí, siempre pensé que el ser un vampiro era lo más terrible que me pudo pasar, vivir maldito por la eternidad ¿qué podía ser peor que eso? Ahora lo sabía, el haber tenido al amor de mi vida y ser correspondido, el compartir nuestro tiempo y ahora ya no tener nada, todo lo que consideré en algún momento importante, ahora ya no lo era porque ya no estaba Bella a mi lado, ya nada tenía sentido, solo tenía un motivo para seguir en este mundo: encontrar a Victoria y tener la certeza de que estaba muy lejos de Forks. Pero esto era otro motivo de frustración, a pesar de dedicarme por completo a buscarla no tenía ni una sola pista de ella. Esto me deprimía y preocupaba, si todo era un engaño, pero no tenía sentido; que motivo podría tener Victoria para hacernos creer que había salido en E.U. estaba convencido de que no iba dejar a un lado su venganza, no es propio de nuestra especie el olvidar las ofensas y menos de esa magnitud, todo esto me hacia preocuparme por mi familia, aunque esto era absurdo, ellos eran seis y un solo vampiro no podía hacerles nada menos con las habilidades de Alice, si se daba un ataque ella lo vería con antelación para que todos se pudieran preparar, luego estaba Jasper que la podía tranquilizar en un segundo, sin contar a Emmett que con su fuerza podría dominarla sin ningún problema, en conclusión era una completa estupidez el estar preocupado por ellos pero no lo podía evitar.

Debido a esta frustración había días en los que me abstraía tanto en mis recuerdos que pasaba el tiempo sin que me moviera de la ventana, otros en que el dolor era tal que no podía mantenerme de pie, sentía que mi corazón (a pesar de estar muerto) se despedazaba y con él cada célula de mi cuerpo, y esto era más fuerte que cualquier dolor físico que hubiera experimentado ya sea como vampiro o como humano. En estos momentos mis razones para dejar a Bella carecían de sentido y planeaba mi regreso a su lado, no tendría palabras suficientes para pedirle perdón y no me importaba cuanto pudiera rogarle o cuanto tardara en convencerla, al final estaríamos juntos y felices como lo fuimos antes; era tan egoísta que me gritaba que regresara a su lado y que no importaba nada más, incluso fantaseaba con convertirla en vampiro y estar juntos toda la eternidad pero entonces se abría paso mi conciencia, mi maldita conciencia que me decía que todo este dolor era por su bien, para no volverla a poner en peligro, mi amor por ella era tan grande que lo sacrifique por su bienestar, ¿quién era yo para arrebatarle la vida de esa manera?, para condenarla así como lo estaba yo, si en verdad la amaba la dejaría ir y en el momento en que dejara de existir y también lo haría, no concebía el mundo si ella no existía. Aunque el dolor fuera tan grande que en momentos deseaba poder morir como Romeo cuando creyó muerta a Julieta. Para mi desgracia en esos momentos de mayor sufrimiento llegaban a mi mente los últimos recuerdos de mi Bella, el ver el dolor en su rostro, sus ojos llenos de desolación y aceptación cuando le dije que no la quería, y me preguntaba ¿cómo era posible que me hubiera creído con tanta facilidad? ¿es que no lo había demostrado cuanto la amaba?, entonces la lucidez se abría y pensaba que era mejor así que pensara que no la amaba, su recuperación sería más rápida, no valía la pena sufrir por una persona que no te correspondía, esto era un pequeño alivio para mí, el pensar que ella no sufriría tanto como yo.

Los días en que podía salir de mi dolor trataba de recorrer el país buscando un rastro de Victoria, aunque acababa más frustrado y preocupado que antes, pues no encontraba ninguna señal de ella. Y son en esos momentos en los que sospecho que esto solo fue un señuelo, aunque aún no entiendo que motivo pudo tener para hacerlo tal vez deba hablar con Carlisle y con Alice para discutir la situación. Pero antes de darme por vencido me dedique durante semanas a rastrearla sin descanso y de forma minuciosa, tratando de abarcar todo el país por lo que encontré a otros vampiros en mi camino y aproveche la ocasión para preguntarles si no habían visto a alguna vampiro desconocida últimamente, pero fue en vano, nadie la había visto y yo no pude encontrar alguna seña ni en las ciudades ni en la selva.

Le di muchas vuelta al asunto, tenía que hablar con Carlisle y Alice y lo mejor sería que fuera personalmente, aunque tenía otro motivo: ver como estaba Bella si ella se había recuperado y ahora tenía una vida normal como yo quería; aunque este fuera un duro golpe a mi ya muerto corazón.

Tenía que planear muy bien mi regreso no quería precipitarme, arruinarlo todo y que Bella supiera de mí en el caso de que ella estuviera recuperada, ¿pero si no era así? Era una posibilidad en la que no quería pensar demasiado, no quería hacerme ilusiones, no tendría la fortaleza para volverme a marchar, ese era el motivo por el que estaba retrasando el ponerme en contacto con mi familia, aunque ellos estaban en New York tendríamos que desplazarnos a Forks para asegurarnos de que Victoria no estaba rondando.

Llego el momento en que ya no pude posponer más el llamar a mi familia para planear mi regreso, aún no decidía si hablar con Alice o con Carlisle, después pensé que eso era lo de menos.

Marque el número de la casa para ver quién me contestaba, pero nunca espere que fuera Rosalie.

-Hola

- Hola Rosalie, soy Edward ¿como estas?

-Ah Edward, bien y ¿tú qué tal?

-Bien, me sorprende que estés en casa, no se suponía que estabas de viaje por Europa.

-Sí, decidimos regresar antes.

-Mmm, que lastima, me puedes comunicar con Carlisle.

-No está salió a cazar con Esme.

-Que lastima y con Alice?

Hubo un silencio de parte de Rosalie que me hizo sospechar que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie, le ocurrió algo a Alice o a Jasper?

-No ellos están bien no te preocupes.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que Alice tampoco está.

Pero algo en su voz me alertó de que no todo estaba bien y seguí insistiendo.

-Vamos, Rosalie, sé por tu tono de voz que algo está pasando, dímelo ya.

-Pero no es algo que tenga que ver con nosotros y no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Basta Rosalie, dime inmediatamente que es lo que está pasando – le dije con el tono de voz más amenazante para que se dejara de rodeos.

-Esta bien, pero después no me culpes…

-Rosalie, por favor- mi voz ya reflejaba la impaciencia, supongo que esto fue lo que la convenció para que finalmente me dijera todo.

-Bueno –comenzó insegura- Alice tuvo una visión de Bella…

No pude contenerme y la interrumpí.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa? me había prometido que no se metería con ella…

-Para que querías que te dijera las cosas si en realidad no vas a dejar que termine – me contestó también enojada.

-Lo siento, continua – trate de sonar calmado pero en realidad sentía que iba a explotar, tanto por el enojo de saber que Alice no había cumplido con su promesa, como de miedo y curiosidad por saber algo real de mi Bella.

-Te decía que Alice tuvo una visión de ella arrojándose de un acantilado y salió enseguida para ver cómo estaba Charlie.

-¡¿QUÉ? –

-Acaso ¿no me escuchaste?

-Me estás diciendo que Bella está muerta –

-Eso es algo que no sé, Alice no se ha comunicado con nosotros, pero es lo más seguro, no es más que una simple humana y dudo que hay podido sobrevivir a la caída- decía Rosalie con tanta tranquilidad, que parecía que estaba hablando de algo tan banal como el clima, sin saber que a mí cada palabra era como una estaca en el corazón.

Me quedé tan impactado por la noticia que no pude articular ninguna palabra, era como si de pronto todos mi cuerpo se hubiera congelado, no podía mover ningún músculo, no podía hablar ni respirar ni escuchar lo que seguía diciendo mi hermana; no sé cuanto tiempo pase así como una estatua, sin moverme, cuando pude reaccionar colgué sin saber si Rosalie seguía ahí o ya había colgado al no obtener ninguna respuesta de mi parte. Por un momento entre en pánico y salí corriendo del cuarto que alquilaba dispuesto a ir directo a Forks, pero un momento de cordura se introdujo en mi mente "y si Rosalie solo me estaba molestando", aunque era una broma demasiado pesada incluso para ella, o tal vez no entendió lo que dijo Alice, muchas veces no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sí, eso debería de ser, escucho mal, no era posible que mi preciosa Bella se suicidara, ella me prometió que no lo haría; el saberla con vida era lo único que me anclaba a este mundo, si ella no estaba que sentido tenía mi existencia. Me pare a pensar en toda la situación por un instante ¿qué podía hacer para confirmar lo que Rosalie me dijo?, si todo era una confusión no quería que Bella se desinquietara, aún tenía que volver por el asunto de Victoria, mi mejor opción era hablar por teléfono a su casa, pidiendo hablar con Charlie y haciéndome pasar por Carlisle, sabía que a él no le importaría que usara su nombre en una situación tan delicada.

Marque el número de su casa, con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiendo que los minutos que tardaban en contestar eran eternos "¿por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Y si las palabras de Rosalie eran ciertas?, el pánico me invadió por completo y estuve a punto de colgar y salir disparado hacia el aeropuerto cuando alguien contestó el teléfono, no reconocí la voz.

-Casa de los Swan-

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, ¿podría hablar con Charlie por favor?

-No está en casa- me respondió la voz desconocida de una forma cortante, pero no me importó el motivo.

-Me podría decir ¿dónde está?-

-Él se encuentra en el funeral-

Al oír sus palabras, el mundo dejó de existir, ya nada tenía sentido, quise poder llorar como un humano, poder morir con facilidad para terminar con esta agonía, pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles para mí, en estos momentos confirme lo maldito que estaba, condenado a sufrir por la eternidad, hasta que el sol estallara convirtiéndose en un hoyo negro, como sentía en este momento mi corazón, no podía soportar tanto dolor, no sé ni en qué momento colgué el teléfono, todo lo que venía a mi mente eran los recuerdo que tenía de ella, mi Bella, mi adorada Bella, su dulce voz, su suavidad, su calidez; como pude ser tan estúpido y necio para abandonarla, para orillarla a que se matara, ¡no, esto era tan insoportable, no tenía la fortaleza para resistirlo!

Comencé a esforzarme a recordar cada momento vivido con ella y así fue como llegó la solución para ponerle fin a mis tormentos, me iría a Italia a suplicarle a los Vulturis que acabaran con mis sufrimientos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo gracias a los que siguen esta historia espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Pueden dejar sus comentarios ;)<em>

_Disculpen el retraso, según yo desde la semana pasada ya había subido estos dos últimos capítulos pero no me di cuenta que no estaban publicados XD jajajajaja, sorry soy nueva en esto, pero de ahora en adelante pondre más atención._

_Besos Maryel. =)  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

**NOCHE SIN LUNA**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Edward POV**

No importaba cuantas horas tardara en llegar a Italia, lo importante era llegar y poner fin a mi sufrimiento, sabía que mi familia se enteraría tarde o temprano, tal vez antes de lo que imaginaba, con el don de Alice, pero no podrían hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión y si querían intentarlo, no lo lograrían, no llegarían a tiempo y no tenían forma de comunicarse conmigo, mi celular estaba tirado en alguna calle de Brasil. Sé que sufriría por mi decisión, incluso no la comprenderían, pero no estarían solos, cada uno de ellos estaría con el amor de su existencia y quizá con el tiempo entenderían mi decisión pues todos sabían lo que era amar y más en nuestra naturaleza el encontrar el amor era algo tan definitivo como la muerte en los humanos, el dolor que provoca amar a una persona y no estar con ella nos desquicia y nos impulsa a hacer cosas insospechadas (como en mi caso) y por todo esto sabía que algún momento ellos entenderían mi decisión, su dolor era innegable pero pasaría, en cambio el mío nunca iba a desaparecer, así no tenía sentido vivir; si Bella ya no estaba en este mundo no había nada que me retuviera, solo sería un fantasma dentro de un cuerpo, un estorbo en la vida de cada miembro de familia, lo mejor era desaparecer.

El viaje hasta Volterra fue largo y todo una pesadilla, no podía evitar que a cada minuto los recuerdos de mi Bella, mi dulce y frágil Bella, llegarán a mi mente.

Llegando a Italia comencé a planear el cómo iba a hacer mi petición a los Vulturis para que acabaran con mi sufrimiento; no los conocía en persona pero gracias a los recuerdos de Carlisle era como si los hubiera tratado en persona: eran soberbios, aún más que la realeza de los humanos en el siglo XV, esperando que todos acataran sus ordenes sin objetarlas, así que si se negaban a ayudarme tendría que idear un plan "B", de algo estaba seguro: no iba a salir de Volterra vivo y mi sufrimiento terminaría, a más tardar, mañana.

Entre a Volterra a primera hora de la mañana un poco nervioso por lo que me esperaba pero convencido de mi decisión y sin dudar en ningún momento.

Fue como cosa de magia, apenar me había adentrado en la ciudad cuando me percaté de su presencia: eran dos.

-Hola podemos hacer algo por ti- me preguntó uno con cordialidad.

"Más de lo que les puedo decir por el momento" dije para mi. Hice una rápida lectura de sus pensamiento, solo encontré preocupación a que yo fuera a dar problemas, ya fuera a los Vulturis o en las calles.

-Hola, vengo en paz y solo quiero una audiencia con los Vulturis.

-Esa es una petición difícil de cumplir, como sabrás los señores están muy ocupados, pasaremos tu petición y tal vez en unos días te puedan atender.

-No creo que eso sea posible, necesito hablar con ellos ahora, es de gran importancia para mí.

-Mmmm, tendrás que decirnos de que asunto se trata para valorar su importancia y así hacérselo saber a nuestros señores.

-No pretendo ser grosero, pero preferiría hablar personalmente con ellos, es un asunto personal.

Intercambiaron una mirada, para después valorar mis palabras, en su mente podía oír sus cavilaciones, su decisión era diferente a cada segundo, hasta que por fin hablaron entre ellos:

-Tú qué opinas Demetri.

-No estoy seguro de que a los señores les agrade que los interrumpamos y más si no sabemos el motivo de la visita, sabes cómo son sus reacciones Félix.

Decidí interrumpir su intercambio de opiniones.

-Perdón que los interrumpa, el motivo de mi visita es muy personal, no es para perturbar la paz de nuestra ciudad ni mucho menos a sus señores, tal vez puedan darme audiencia si saben que fui creado por Carlisle Cullen: soy Edward Cullen.

Volvieron a intercambiar una mirada y por sus pensamientos supe que los Vulturis hablaban de mi familia con regularidad, esperaba que no nos consideraran una amenaza, no había razón de ello, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro de las intenciones de otras personas y menos si son los Vulturis. Afortunadamente Félix y Demetri llegaron a una decisión.

-Está bien, te anunciaremos con los señores pero no te aseguramos que te puedan recibir- me dijo Félix.

-Y esperamos que entiendas y acates la decisión que ellos tomen – completó Demetri en tono amenazador.

-Claro no pienso hacer ninguna tontería- les dije aunque en realidad eso era lo que planeaba hacer con tal de que los Vulturis me recibieran, todavía no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer pero algo se me ocurriría.

Me guiaron entre las calles, hasta llegar a una especie de torre, una vez dentro me dijeron que los esperara en una especie de recepción, donde se encontraba una humana, lo cual me pareció extraño si se toma en cuenta que todos los vampiros que viven ahí se alimentan de sangre humana, no pude resistir la curiosidad y leí su mente, me sorprendió que su mente estuviera llena de anhelo por que los Vulturis le hicieran el "honor" de convertirse en una de ellos.

En eso momento apareció otro vampiro más pequeño que Félix y Demetri, se hacerco y me miró:

-¿Eres Edward Cullen?

-Sí-

-Soy Alec, sígueme los señores te recibirán como un deferente a su antiguo amigo Carlisle.

-¡Vaya, gracias!- conteste realmente sorprendido, pensé que me iban hacer esperar más tiempo.

-A mí no tienes que agradecerme, fueron mis señores los que aceptaron, espero te sepas comportar con el debido respeto-

-No te preocupes- le respondí y para saber a que atenerme leí sus pensamientos que estaban llenos de dudas y recelos hacía mí, además de que estaba haciendo planes para contenerme si me ponía impertinente, lo cual me hizo gracia, precisamente era eso los que iba a hacer para lograr mi objetivo, era mi "plan B".

Llegamos a una estancia grande y redonda llena de sillas, más parecidas a tronos, que estaban por encima del resto de la habitación, era exactamente una habitación de audiencia como salen en las películas.

-Mi querido amigo, es una grata sorpresa el verte aquí- dijo Aro con alegría.

Aunque yo no me confiaba de su tono, en su mente había más asombro y dudas del motivo de mi visita que alegría. Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente, y también en las de Marco y Cayo, pero los tranquilizaba el que estuviera solo así no corrían peligro, si llegaba el momento se podrían deshacer fácilmente de mí, su guardia estaba más que capacitada para estas situaciones.

-¿Pero algún motivo tendrá tu visita?- dijo Cayo más receloso que los demás.

-Espero que no sea ninguna desgracia que le haya ocurrido a mi gran amigo Carlisle- pregunto Aro con preocupación.

-No, no te preocupes, él y toda mi familia está bien, es un asunto personal el que me ha traído aquí con la esperanza de que me puedan ayudar.

-¿De qué asunto se trata?- cuestionó ahora Marco.

-Sí dinos y veremos si está en nuestras manos ayudarte. – me dijo Aro.

-Bien…- en ese momento me puse nervioso, pues el fin de mis sufrimientos dependía de que mis argumentos fueran convincentes, en sus mentes podía ver que no me ayudarían tan fácilmente.

-Yo me enamore perdidamente de una humana – sus caras de sorpresa y reprobación no se hicieron esperar- sé que les parecerá algo absurdo y masoquista pero así es. Era la persona más encantadora que he conocido en mi existencia, su nombre esa Bella. Cuando supo lo que yo era en verdad no salió corriendo, se quedó a mi lado y me dio su amor y comprensión, para mí todo fue tan hermoso; cada día tenía un sentido nuevo al descubrir algo nuevo de ella. Además de que era la única persona a la que no he podido leerle la mente, eso fue lo primero que me desconcertó y a la vez me motivo a acercarme, el conocerla y descubrir por medios naturales a saber cuáles son sus pensamientos, sentimientos y demás. Cada segundo que pasaba era un reto, su sangre esa sumamente apetitosa para mí; junto a ella descubrí mi verdadera fortaleza y salió a la superficie mi lado humano, ese que pensé que había perdido, mi lado sentimental que no estaba a flote y por eso no encontraba a ese ser especial con el que quisiera pasar mi vida.

-Todo parecía como un cuento de hadas pero la desgracia nos alcanzo muy pronto para mi gusto; cierto día que jugábamos beisbol, mi familia y Bella como espectadora, llegó un pequeño aquelarre y resulta que a su jefe le pareció muy apetitosa mi Bella, fue en eso momento que se desató la cacería, afortunadamente logramos detenerlo antes de que la matara pero logró herirla de gravedad, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Carlisle pudo salir viva de esta situación. A partir de ese momento fui consciente del peligro en el que ponía a Bella al estar a mi lado y el de mi familia, aunque mi egoísmo fue más fuerte y seguí con ella, creo que ustedes pueden entenderme bien al conocer el amor hacía sus parejas.

-Fue el día de su cumpleaños, el pasado septiembre, cuando tuve que despertar de mi maravilloso sueño, mi burbuja de felicidad se rompió de la forma más cruel; mi hermana Alice le organizó una pequeña fiesta en mi casa, estaba abriendo los regalos cuando un desafortunado incidente pasó, se cortó el dedo con la envoltura del regalo y salió una gota de sangre que al momento desató la sed de mi hermano Jasper que sin poderse contener se lanzó hacía ella, yo para intentar ponerla a salvo la aventé con demasiada fuerza y cayó en la mesa, rompiendo los platos y cortándose el brazo, sangrando más que al principio. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que nuestra relación era imposible, yo y mi familia éramos un peligro para ella, decidí dejarla alegando que no la amaba y solo había sido un capricho para mí.

-Desde entonces he padecido el mayor sufrimiento que puedan imaginar, ha sido peor que morir e ir directo al infierno, pero mi pequeño consuelo era saberla a salvo de eso se trataba todo esto, de que pudiera hacer su vida como humana sin el peligro que represento.

-Y hace dos días sucedió lo que más temía pero que nunca espere que hiciera: se suicido- no pude continuar, la voz se me quebró. El hacer un recuento de nuestra historia era necesario, pero para mí fue devastador.

-Amigo mío, siento tu dolor pero aún tengo demasiadas dudas y, por sus caras, creo que mis hermanos también, para simplificar las cosas permíteme que tome tu mano para ver la historia en mi propia mente.

Le tendí mi mano sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, en cuanto la tomo todos los acontecimientos vividos con mi Bella pasaron por mi cabeza como si fuera una película, ¡todos!, desde el primer momento en que la vi en la cafetería, aunque eso no fue todo, también vio mis pensamientos y las pláticas que tuve con mi familia (junta o por separado).

Toda mi intimidad quedó al descubierto, vi la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Edward, es increíble lo que acabo de ver. Hermanos este chico se enamoró no solamente de una humana, sino de _"la tua cantante"_.

La reacción a esa declaración paso de la sorpresa a una sonrisa casi despectiva por parte de Cayo y Marco, pero lo que más me irrito fue las sonrisas de la guardia y sus pensamientos estaban llenos de palabras despectivas como "que desperdicio", "pobre chico tan iluso", "se nota que no sabe nada de ser vampiro", por lo que preferí ignorarlos lo mejor que pude.

-Bueno ya conocemos la trágica historia de nuestro amigo, pero aún no comprendo en que podemos "ayudarte" nosotros, ¿por qué te molestaste en venir hasta aquí?- pregunto Marco tratando de ocultar su irritación sin lograrlo.

-Y nunca pensaste en transformarla para que así no existieran esos absurdos problemas relacionados con su mortalidad – pregunto Cayo con un tono venenoso e incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Contesté totalmente indignado – ella era lo más importante para mí, con qué derecho la iba a condenara a esta existencia. No mi Bella tenía que disfrutar de su humanidad y ser feliz.

-Permíteme recordarte que tarde o temprano iba a morir, suicidándose (como sucedió) o en su vejez. Como eso es algo que a nosotros no nos afecta, no veo la diferencia y tampoco entiendo porque estás aquí- me dijo Marco con hastío.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no poner atención a sus pensamientos; en este momento no quería un enfrentamiento con su guardia, ese podría ser mi plan B.

-Acudo a ustedes, porque son los únicos que me pueden ayudar a cumplir mis propósitos. Quiero morir, si mi Bella ya no existe yo tampoco voy a seguir en este mundo. –

Todos me miraron con sorpresa y pude comprender, gracias a sus pensamientos, cuanto valoraban su inmortalidad, por eso no entendían lo que les pedía, por más que amaran a alguien nunca renunciarían a vivir eternamente.

-Vaya amigo mío, lo que nos pides es difícil – dijo Aro muy sorprendido – a caso no has pensado en mi gran amigo Carlisle, en cómo le afectará cuando se entere de que su hijo murió y todo lo que pude desencadenar como una lucha por vengarte. –

-Parecería que no conoces lo suficiente mi padre para tener esos temores – le dije a Aro- pero le he escrito una carta explicándole toda la situación, sé que el entenderá y no tomara ninguna represalia hacia ustedes, él mejor que nadie sabe de mi forma de pensar y comprenderá porque hice esto. –

La estancia se lleno de silencio y fue Aro el que lo rompió.

-Edward creo que comprenderás que nos pones en una situación bastante comprometida, por un lado si accediéramos a tu petición, aún con la carta, nadie puede ver cual será su reacción, al fin y al cabo es un vampiro, por eso te pedimos que nos permitas deliberar, no nos tardaremos demasiado no te preocupes.

-Si claro. –

-Mientras puedes esperar en una de las recamaras de invitados.-

Le hizo una seña a un vampiro de su guardia, que de inmediato se acerco y me guio fuera de la estancia, subimos por unas escaleras de mármol, y llegamos a un pasillo con muchas puertas, mi guía se detuvo en la primera.

-Aquí es, la habitación tiene su propio baño para que puedas refrescarte, por el momento no podemos ofrecerte alimento porque hasta mañana llega Heidi con las presas. –

-No te preocupes, así estoy bien, gracias.-

-Vendré por ti cuando mis señores me lo ordenen, ponte cómodo.-

Asentí con la cabeza y se retiro dejándome solo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias a tods los que han leído mi historia espero que les guste.<em> _Este es el penúltimo capítulo_.

_Espero que dejen su comentario, critica o felicitación_ =)

_Nos leemos la siguiente semana_ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 5. Capítulo final.**

_Para este capitulo les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "corazón salvaje" de Mijares._**  
><strong>

**Edward POV**

En realidad no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa habitación. Me di un baño, más por hacer algo que por qué me apeteciera, el resto del tiempo lo pase parado frente a un ventanal que tenía vista al centro de la plaza, al parecer iba a haber un festival en la ciudad, que estaba decorada de rojo, recordé que en la fiesta de San Marco la gente se vestía con capas rojas, conmemorando la expulsión de los vampiros de Volterra. Qué situación tan absurda, por primera vez en meses sonreí al pensar en esto, ninguna persona imaginaba que en el centro de la ciudad estaba la madriguera de los vampiros más peligrosos y sanguinarios de todo el mundo y ellos festejaban la expulsión de "los vampiros", que gran ironía.

Justo en ese momento oí pasos en el corredor, no puede evitar sentirme nervioso mi futuro estaba en juego y, aunque había ideado mil planes alternos esperaba no tener que ejecutarlos.

Se abría la puerta y entró el mismo vampiro que me acompaño.

-Mis señores ya tomaron una decisión, sígueme.

Caminamos en silencio. Al llegar a la habitación circular mi acompañante se colocó detrás de los tronos.

-Querido Edward, siento la demora, pero era una situación delicada, nuestra decisión no podía ser apresurada.

-Lo comprendo.

-Excelente y esperamos que también entiendas nuestra decisión…

Esa introducción, me dio mala espina pero preferí no precipitarme.

-No podemos hacer lo que nos pides, como te dije con anterioridad los riesgos que corremos con tu aquelarre son muchos, no importa las precauciones que tomes, no puedes asegurar cómo reaccionarán en esa situación. No pongas esa cara hemos discutido mucho y te ofrecemos una alternativa. Únete a nuestra guardia, aquí podrás olvidar, cambiando de ambiente y porque no hasta de alimentación eso unido al tiempo sanaran tus heridas. Además porque desperdiciar un don tan extraordinario como el tuyo, con nosotros podrás explorar nuevos usos y el poder que te da el saber lo que los demás piensan. ¿Qué respondes?

Guarde silencio unos minutos para aparentar que estaba considerando la propuesta, pero desde el momento que me dieron una negativa sabía que tenía que ejecutar una de los tantos planes que habían pasado por mi cabeza.

Con una expresión serena les respondí:

-Agradezco mucho su propuesta, me siento muy alagado de que consideren que mi humilde don pueda servirles, pero no la puedo aceptar, no estoy en condiciones para unirme a ustedes, sin contar que respeto mucho a Carlisle para cambiar la forma en que me alimento a estas alturas.

-Tal vez necesites más tiempo para considerarlo- dijo Aro con cierta esperanza.

-Puede ser- respondí diplomáticamente, ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer para obligar a los Vulturis a deshacerse de mí.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me retire a meditar su propuesta con más calma- mentí con cinismo evitando tocar la mano de Aro para que no me descubriera.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, no hay ningún problema- volvió a hablar Aro, pero sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes al tono calmado de su voz. No pensaba dejarme ir tan fácil, iba a mandar vigilarme para asegurarse de que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

Si pensaba que eso me detendría estaba equivocado, era precisamente lo que necesitaba para ejecutar mi plan.

Me despedí y salí de la torre dirigiéndome a la plaza, tendría que esperar el medio día para salir a la luz y que toda la gente viera mi brillante piel, sabía que el anonimato era primordial para todos los vampiros pero en especial para ellos, tal vez nadie me viera a fin de cuentas porque me matarían antes de que un rayo de sol se posara sobre mi piel.

Las horas que faltaban para el medio día las pase en un callejón que daba a la plaza recordando los momentos más importantes de mi existencia, desde mi vida humana con mis padres (que era un poco borrosa en mi mente) y mi anhelo de ser soldado, hasta mis años de vampiro. Como fueron mis primeros años a lado de Carlisle, todo lo que tuvo que luchar para que yo entendiera y aceptara esta vida sin tantos remordimientos y su singular estilo de alimentación; como cambió nuestra existencia cuando Esme se unió a nosotros, pues ella cambio nuestras vidas con su amor y comprensión, prácticamente nos adoptó hasta que se enamoró profundamente de Carlisle; al verlos juntos me sentía fuera de lugar e incomodo, como se dice comúnmente era el mal tercio, pero cuando ellos se percataron de mi sentir hablamos y todo mejoró.

También recordé la llegada de Rosalie y la esperanza de Carlisle de que se convirtiera en mi compañera, afortunadamente Emmett llegó poco después, creo que están hechos el uno para el otro, se complementan a la perfección, lo que yo nunca hubiera podido hacer.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar la llegada de Alice y Jasper, aunque en ocasiones sea desesperante Alice es encantadora y con un gran corazón. Y Jasper que puedo opinar de él, nada malo por supuesto es un gran hombre, atormentado con su pasado pero tratando de acoplarse a una nueva vida, el esfuerzo que hace para mantenerse junto a Alice es enorme y eso lo hace más admirable.

Mi momento final estaba cerca, solo faltaban cinco minutos para el medio día. Comencé a desabotonar mi camisa, la plaza estaba llena de personas con capas rojas, era perfecto, muchas de ellas me verían y los Vulturis no tendrían pretexto para eliminarme, aunque lo más seguro es que lo hicieran antes de que alguien me viera, en cualquier caso sabía que ya no volvería a ver otro crepúsculo y eso era lo que deseaba, el miedo a la muerte no existía había vivido más que suficiente y sin mi Bella nada tenía sentido.

Estaba listo para dejar este mundo, probablemente no vería a Bella si en verdad existía el cielo y el infierno, yo estaría en este último, pero no me importaba la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás. El reloj de la plaza comenzó a dar las campanadas que anuncian el medio día, comencé a caminar hacia los rayos del sol, despacio, aspire profundamente y cerré los ojos para recorrer mis últimos pasos en paz con la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza…

En ese momento algo suave y cálido chocó contra mí, pero no abrí los ojos, un olor inconfundible golpeo mis sentidos con fuerza, rodee con mis brazos esa agradable alucinación y abrí los ojos, algo maravilloso debió pasar pues ahí estaba Bella, mi Bella con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate mirándome.

-Asombroso, Carlisle tenía razón- dije más para mí, no podía creer que estuviera con ella.

Bella dijo algo en un tono asustado pero realmente no le entendí, estaba totalmente maravillado de que estuviéramos juntos.

-Realmente la guardia de los Vulturis son buenos en su trabajo, todo fue tan rápido que no sentí nada…

Volví a cerrar los ojos y aspire el aroma de Bella, era igual a como lo recordaba, mi infierno personal, pero estaba bien, todo valía la pena por estar junto a ella. Así lo dije en voz alta, pero lo que ella me contestó me confundió en extremo.

-No estoy muerta y tú tampoco, pero si no nos movemos lo estaremos muy pronto.

Justo en ese momento comprendí lo que estaba pasando ¡ESTABA VIVA!, Bella estaba viva y por ende yo también, aunque estábamos en peligro y en uno muy grande. Tan absorto estaba en Bella que no me había percatado de que no estábamos solos, la moví rápidamente para que estuviera pegada a la pared y me enfrente al peligro.

-Saludos caballeros, pero no creo necesitar ya de sus servicios. Denle mi sincero agradecimiento a sus señores- les dije diplomáticamente, aparentando calma y pensando en todas las opciones que teníamos para poder escapar.

-¿Por qué no tenemos esta conversación en otro lugar?, aquí hay demasiada gente.

-No es necesario- leí sus mentes para saber a qué atenerme – sé de sus instrucciones, pero no he quebrantado ninguna regla Félix.

-Vamos Edward discutamos en otro lugar.

Sabía que no cederían y preferí acceder a ir con ellos y poner a salvo a Bella.

-Está bien, Bella ¿por qué no vas a la plaza y disfrutas del festival?

-No ella también tiene que venir- dijo Demetri.

Esto iba a ser largo, no pensaba ceder y ellos tampoco; y la discusión empezaba a ponerse más intensa, pero un movimiento, acompañado de una melodiosa voz nos hizo parar.

-Es mejor que nos comportemos, hay señoras presentes- dijo Alice con calma.

No me sorprendió su presencia, sino su demora, ya que no había nadie más que pudiera llevar a Bella a Volterra en el momento preciso. La amé y la odié en igual medida por eso.

Mentalmente me habló pidiéndome disculpas por esa visión y por arriesgar tanto a Bella al llevarla a ese lugar tan peligroso, todo lo había hecho por intentar salvarme. No tenía nada que perdonar lo primordial era que las pudiera sacar a las dos sin un rasguño. Por lo que iba a necesitar de todas mis habilidades y mi don para lograrlo.

Aunque ahora que Alice estaba aquí todo parecía más sencillo, estábamos en igualdad numérica y eso nos ayudaría mucho.

Justo en ese momento llegó otro vampiro, una pequeña pero letal mujer, era Jane parte de la guardia personal de Aro, con su mente podía doblegarnos fácilmente, mis esperanzas de escapar se desvanecieron y tuve que ceder a acompañarlos de vuelta a la torre de los Vulturis. En todo momento estuve abrazando a Bella para tranquilizarla, pero más para mi propio beneficio, ahora que la tenía de vuelta no podía estar apartado de ella y menos en esta situación tan peligrosa

Mientras los seguíamos Alice me explicó lo que había pasado con Bella, como fue que se espantó al verla saltar de un acantilado pero nunca la vio salir y eso le hizo suponer que había muerto por lo cual salí inmediatamente hacia Forks a pesar de las protestas de Jasper y Rosalie; sabía que llegaría tarde pero quería estar ahí para darle su apoyo a Charlie.

Al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al verla sana y salva, un poco mallugada pero viva. No tenía ninguna explicación de porque su visión no fue completa, entonces Bella le explico que no se estaba suicidando solo practicaba salto de acantilado pero una vez en el agua ya no pudo salir por la fuerza de la corriente y fue su amigo Jacob el que la sacó, quien por cierto es un licántropo joven (cuando me dijo esto casi se me sale un gruñido de furia), además de que todo este tiempo Victoria estuvo tratando de atacarla, primero mando a Lauren a exterminarla y fue la manada de licántropos la que la salvó.

No lo podía creer, me sentía muy mal, un total fracasado, todo esto de alejarme era para tener a mi Bella a salvo y la deje más vulnerable que nunca; afortunadamente ese tal Jacob era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, aunque también era muy peligroso. Como era posible que Bella tuviera tan mala suerte para toparse con otro ser mítico igual o más peligroso que yo.

Para entonces ya nos encontrábamos en la recepción de la torre de los Vulturis y me puse más alerta, no sabía que iba a suceder y lo primordial era sacar a Bella y a Alice sin un rasguño, algo difícil pero no imposible tenía que mantenerme alerta y sereno. Lo que era un tanto difícil debido a los comentarios que hacían los vampiros de la guardia mientras pasábamos, sin contar sus pensamientos que eran peores además de que estaban hambrientos y el aroma de Bella les resultaba apetitoso. La abrace con más fuerza para infundirme valor y darle algo de seguridad a ella

-Jane, querida, te pedí que me trajeras a uno y regresas con tres.

-Félix avisa a mis hermanos quién está aquí, estoy seguro que querrán estar presentes.

Félix salió de la estancia

-Que agradable desenlace, ¿vez que acertada fue nuestra decisión de negarnos a lo que nos pedías?- decía Aro con felicidad, pero más que tenía que ver con tenerme de vuelta y además de tener a Alice ahí al alcance de su mano, porque Bella le importaba realmente poco.

-Así es Aro – le respondí intentando contenerme.

-Me encantan los finales felices, son tan escasos que hay que disfrutarlos cuando se dan. Pero cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que se diera este feliz reencuentro? Alice ¿cómo sucedió esto? Tu hermano daba por hecho que tus visiones no fallaban pero sucedió.

-Sí, mis visiones no son definitivas, creo que Edward lo olvidó. A veces dan más problemas que soluciones.- Dijo Alice con toda tranquilidad.

En ese instante entraron Cayo y Marco, este último toco la mano de Aro para transmitirle que nuestros lazos afectivos eran muy fuertes.

-Asombroso- dijo Aro con una real sorpresa.

Alice y Bella estaban desconcertadas, por lo que les explique que Marco tenía el don de ver los lazos que unían a los vampiros, y en nuestro caso estaba sorprendido de que fueran tan fuertes.

-¿Cómo logras estar tan cerca de ella?

-No sin esfuerzo- le respondí.

-Pero _la tua cantante_, que desperdicio- dijo Aro con un toque fatalista en la voz.

-Yo lo veo como un mero precio a pagar. Además de que me ayudan los años de abstinencia en que he vivido a lado de Carlisle.

-Ah mi amigo Carlisle como lo extraño.

Aro seguía sin entender el por qué no me había alimentado de Bella, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez tenía una esposa pero no tenía amor, ellos no conocían el amor como yo, como mi familia, sus relaciones eran de conveniencia a sus propósitos, eran como coleccionistas de talentos, buscaban tener a vampiros con dones.

Y note esa mirada codiciosa de Aro al verme y ahora al ver a Alice, era urgente salir de ahí, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz con tal de que nos uniéramos a su guardia.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a interesarme cuando lo oí preguntarse si su don era más fuerte que el mío y él si pudiera ver los pensamientos de Bella; esto me aterró y emocionó por partes iguales, tal vez solo yo era incapaz de leer sus pensamientos y si Aro los podía yo también los vería y eso era muy valioso para mí a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos.

-¿Puedo? – me preguntó mientras alzaba una mano.

-Pregúntale a ella- conteste dándole su lugar, era su decisión.

-Claro, que descortés de mi parte. Bella Edward nos ha dicho que no puede entrar a tu mente y me gustaría saber si es el único –

Bella me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza para darle ánimos, también tenía curiosidad.

Lentamente sus manos entraron en contacto, Aro la miraba directamente a los ojos. Yo estaba muy atento y me di cuenta de que no pasaba nada. Bella también era inmune a su don. Este soltó una suave carcajada al percatarse de ello, pero de inmediato me entró el pánico pues quería probar ahora con los poderes de Jane, eso era algo que no podía permitir, no podía dejar que la torturaran de esa forma.

-Muy interesante, me pregunto si será inmune a todos los dones… Jane –

En cuanto hizo esa insinuación yo me adelante.

-No…

Pero la orden ya estaba dada y Jane menos que nadie desobedecía a su señor, así que me atacó, fue como si otra vez me estuviera transformando. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, pero trate de no emitir ningún sonido. Oí el grito de Bella y el dolor se esfumo, ¿cómo la podía defender? ¿Cómo evitar que sufriera lo que yo acababa de padecer?

Alice la abrazaba, nuestras miradas se encontraron, aunque trate de darle fuerza, no pude me dominaba el miedo; voltee a ver a Jane estaba muy concentrada pero no ocurría nada, podía relajarme. Mi Bella también era inmune al don de Jane. Me acerque a ellas, tocando a Alice para que me dejara abrazarla.

Toda esta situación parecía divertir mucho a Aro, que volvió a soltar una carcajada, yo estaba más que furioso pero tenía que actuar con cautela, un paso en falso y los tres acabaríamos muertos.

-Fuiste muy valiente Edward al soportar en silencio, no es fácil yo le pedí que utilizara su don en mí por mera curiosidad. –

Lo fulmine con la mirada, era lo único que me atrevía hacer para no ponernos en más riesgo.

-¿Qué haremos con ustedes?-

Me tensé al oír esas palabras, nuestra sentencia estaba por ser expresada para bien o para mal.

-¿No has cambiado de opinión Edward?, tu don sería muy útil entre nosotros.-

-No, no he cambiado de parecer- le respondí a Aro lo más tranquilo que pude.

-Y tú Alice, ¿estarías interesada en pertenecer a nuestra guardia?-

-No, agradezco la invitación- respondió Alice.

-Y tú Bella-

-No, gracias – respondió Bella con la voz temblorosa.

Me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras. Y sus hermanos también.

-Hermanos no pueden negar que Bella tiene un gran don, es una joya en bruto. No me había sorprendido tanto desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec.

-Por supuesto, es unirse o morir, vaya leyes las suyas – respondí sin poder reprimir la furia que sentía, al parecer no teníamos escapatoria.

-Claro que no Edward...

-La ley los reclama – interrumpió Cayo con un siseo.

-¿Porqué? – pregunte aunque ya lo sabía, Bella sabía demasiado de nosotros, no era segura mientras siguiera siendo humana.

-Sabe mucho sobre nosotros, eso no es seguro.-

-Aquí también tienen humanos- replique.

-Sí, pero son sirven de alimento cuando nos dejan de ser útiles y no creo que tu tengas esa intención o por lo menos de convertirla en una de nosotros.

-Por supuesto que no – conteste de inmediato

-La puedes dejar aquí y nosotros nos encargaremos de ella- me dijo Cayo con una sonrisa cínica.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba y no pude evitar mostrar los colmillos como signo de furia.

-Lo que pensaba… - volvió a decir con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Tal vez ahora tengas la intención de darle la inmortalidad?- pregunto Aro.

-Y que pasaría si así fuera- pregunte viendo en esto una posible vía de escape para que todos saliéramos ilesos de ahí.

-Podrían irse – dijo Aro.

-Hazlo- me dijo Bella con desesperación.

No podía responderle en ese momento, pero afortunadamente Alice llegó al rescate nuevamente. No dijo nada solo tendía su pequeña mano hacia Aro, sin intimidarse por el repentino movimiento que hizo su guardia. Aro entendió de inmediato el gesto y con un movimiento despacho a los otros y tomo la mano de Alice. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, disfrutando de las visiones de Alice.

Me sobresalte al ver la última visión, era Bella pero estaba cambiada: su piel era pálida y tenía destellos bajo los rayos del sol, además de que sus ojos eran dorados.

-Fantástico, simple mente fantástico- dijo Aro con gran regocijo al ver a Bella convertida en una de nosotros.

-Pero eso es algo que está por venir- comento Alice

-Claro, pero todo está muy definido. Pueden irse. –

Al decirlo Cayo se enfureció. Aro lo tranquilizó diciéndole que en un futuro existía la posibilidad de que nos uniéramos a ellos (sobre mi cadáver) y que le intrigaba mucho saber cuál sería el don de Bella al volverse vampiro.

-En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes – interrumpí su conversación, podía escuchar gente a lo lejos de la cámara y sospechaba que el alimento había llegado. Lo que menos quería era que Bella estuviera presente o cerca mientras se alimentaban.

Nos dejaron salir acompañados de Demetri, desgraciadamente en el pasillo nos encontramos con toda la gente que sería su comida y por más que apresure a Bella no pudimos evitar oír los gritos, la abrace con más fuerza. Una vez en la recepción nos pidió que esperáramos hasta que oscureciera para poder marcharnos.

En la recepción Alice me hizo notar que Bella estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, me senté con ella en mis piernas en uno de los sillones y la abrace cobijándola con la capa que me había dado Aro, susurrándole palabras para tranquilizarla. Después de unos minutos se calmó lo suficiente para que pudiera planear con Alice como íbamos a regresar a casa. Hablábamos en susurros y de forma rápida para que la recepcionista no entendiera y así no hubiera peligro de que alguien nos siguiera. Alice robaría un auto a las afueras de la ciudad y de ahí nos dirigiríamos al aeropuerto, tratando de abordar un avión a que nos llevara a casa o buscar una ciudad cercana para hacerlo.

Mientras esperábamos no podía evitar tocar a Bella, besarla suavemente, en la frente o los parpados no podía mantenerme alejado de ella. Ahora que estábamos cerca volvía a respirar, me sentía completo, pleno. Las horas que pasaron hasta el ocaso se me hicieron cortas. Alec volvió a salir para "informarnos" que ya nos podíamos ir, con una sutil amenaza de que nos estarían vigilando para que cumpliéramos con nuestra promesa de transformar a Bella, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en una solución a eso.

Salimos rápidamente de la torre, yo sostenía a Bella porque no podía mantenerse en pie sola, cuando ya casi llegábamos a la salida de la ciudad Alice fue a buscar sus pertenencias y el coche en el que nos íbamos a ir. Para cuando llegamos a las puertas de la ciudad un coche deportivo nos estaba esperando, subí rápidamente con Bella y la acomode en el asiento trasero para que fuera más cómoda y pudiera dormir un rato mientras llegábamos al aeropuerto.

-Es lo mejor que pude conseguir- se quejo Alice con un pequeño puchero.

-No todos son Turbos 911, este está muy bien –

Ella sonrió ampliamente y yo prometí regalarle uno para navidad, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, le debía la vida y la felicidad.

Durante el trayecto Bella no quiso dormirse por más que le insistí, no la entendía se veía sumamente cansada. Llegamos al aeropuerto y Alice me compró ropa para que me pudiera deshacer de la horrenda capa de los Vulturis. Encontramos un vuelo a Roma y de ahí podíamos tomar otro a Atlanta para llegar finalmente en auto a Forks.

El vuelo a Roma fue muy rápido, y yo tenía la esperanza de que en el otro vuelo Bella pudiera dormir, se veía realmente deshecha, pero me sorprendió cuando pidió una coca-cola, sabía que lo hacía para no dormir y le pregunte el motivo.

-Si duermo ahora tendré pesadilla y no quiero eso – me respondió y yo la deje tranquila porque la entendía muy bien, si yo pudiera dormir estaba seguro de que también tendría pesadillas.

No hablamos más durante el vuelo, no podía apartar los ojos de ella, de tocarla y besarla para cerciorarme de que era real y no era una alucinación. Deje que Alice les comunicara a los demás a qué hora llegaríamos a Atlanta para que nos esperaran, sabía que estaba ansiosa de hablar con Jasper.

Yo estaba inmerso en mis reflexiones, en lo estúpido que había sido por dejar a Bella, por no aceptar lo que la vida me estaba dando, lo que Bella me ofrecía, ese amor incondicional y sincero que nadie más me había dado. Me prometí no volverla a dejar y hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por compensarle estos meses de sufrimiento, pasaría cada segundo de mi existencia haciéndola feliz. En estos momentos de reflexión, con mi Bella en brazos, acepte su amor ya sin remordimientos ni culpas de mi parte, tal vez la vida estaba un poco en deuda con migo y esta era su forma de pagarme. Los problemas que se presentaran después los resolveríamos juntos, SIEMPRE JUNTOS.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno esta es mi primer pequeño fan fic, espero les haya gustado. No continue la historia porque ya sería muy repetitiva con el libro.<em>

_En cuanto a la canción espero les guste, es un tanto vieja pero desde que leí los capitulos que escribio Meyer de Sol de Media Noche, siento que reflejan los miedos y sentir de Edward._

_Agradesco de todo corazon a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi historia, ojala me dejen su opinión. =)_

_Un beso grande a todos._

_Maryel, 05/08/11_.


End file.
